


That's Amore

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	That's Amore

"Mmm, this is so good," Charlie said around his mouthful of pasta. "I had no idea you could cook."  
  
Kingsley chuckled, a deep rich sound that went straight to Charlie's groin. "I lived alone for many years and I enjoy good food. So I taught myself to cook. Italian is my specialty."  
  
They continued eating their first course in relative silence, the only sounds the odd moan that escaped Charlie's mouth when he took a bite of the delicious meal.  
  
"What did you say this was called?" Charlie said finishing the last piece of veal embellished with prosciutto and sage.  
  
~*~  
  
" _Saltimbocca_. It means 'jump in the mouth'." Kingsley licked his lips.  
  
Charlie grinned. "That gives me an idea."  
  
Kingsley raised a brow toward his ginger-haired lover. "I thought it might." He wiped his mouth on his napkin before standing and taking their plates. "Let me get the pudding first. I made _tiramisu'_."  
  
"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Charlie groaned and adjusted his ever-rising prick.  
  
"At least I didn't serve _Spaghetti alla Puttanesca_."  
  
Charlie laughed. "I may be a slut, Kings, but I am not a whore."  
  
"Don't I know it," Kinsgley said, leaning down and kissing Charlie hungrily. 


End file.
